


[podfic] I walk a mile in bloody shoes

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Secret Identity, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Jim Kirk reminds him of Sam. That's what he tells himself at first, why he sticks close to the kid at the Academy."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] I walk a mile in bloody shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I walk a mile in bloody shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252483) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
**Warnings:**  Alternate Universe, spoilers for both movies

 **Length:**  00:14:01  
  
**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28DOOM_ST_xi%29%20_I%20walk%20a%20mile%20in%20bloody%20shoes_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
